Pokemon Black and White Genosect's Tears
by Gashu-Monsata
Summary: The diary of the scientist hired by Ghetsis to create the worlds' most powerful Pokemon... Genosect.  One part of more to come, and my first submission here


_N turned away from the Pokémon before him… only now realising the monstrosity he had created. __  
__"Destroy it".__  
__The scientist looked at N in bewilderment. __  
__"But sir- this is what you wanted! The most powerful Pokémon in the world-"__  
__"I don't care for this… unnatural… beastly… Only now do I realise… no matter how powerful a Pokémon, if it has been tampered with by man, then it is impure. This Pokémon cannot be used for my plans."__  
__The scientist stared. Years of research, millions of Pokedollars… all gone to waste?__  
__"Sir. I cannot allow this project to go to waste. And besides… Genosect is a living, breathing Pokémon. We simply CAN'T destroy it! Please, if you just let me continue-"__  
__"NO. A being such as Genesect cannot become part of the Pokémon world! Pokémon are pure beings! Genosect is NOT! I FORBID you to carry on with this project!"__  
__N left the lab, and the scientist stared after him. A few moments later, he looked up towards Genosect- his creation. His… child.__  
__And in a whisper that only Genosect could hear, he murmured: __  
__  
__"Don't cry."_

**24th April, 2010**

Team Plasma has always wanted to gain the power of "the most powerful Pokémon in the world" to aide them in their silly little self-righteous quest.

Yes, that's right.

I called it silly.

Because I myself, whilst being a scientist, am also a Pokémon Trainer, and I could not bear the thought of being separated from my precious friends. The only reason I decided to take up this project is because I am running low on money to help my family, and... to be fair... Ghetsis did offer ALOT of Pokedollars.

I'm not sure that what I'm being asked to do is legal... or right. But I'll go ahead with it anyway. After all, I'm only reviving a silly fossil...

**30th April, 2010**

I got a phone call on the Xtranceiver today. Ghetsis informed me that N was coming over to my lab to check on my progress. Seriously, what do they expect me accomplish in 6 days?

**30th April, 2010 (later on)**

N came, he spoke, and he went.

That boy really does creep me out. He speaks as if... he's seen things no one his age should see. He's must be only in his late teens or early 20's, yet he speaks the words of a veteran of life.

He sat in the chair opposite where I am writing this journal, and put his fingers together in a tall steeple. Even the light seemed to shy away from him as he sat in my lab; the shadows covered most of his face, so he looked even more gaunt than usual- perhaps he hasn't been eating properly?

The word: "prisoner" crossed my mind.

He spoke softly to me of his fathers' wishes; that my goal was to revive this fossil, and modify is as much as I possibly could to make it extremely powerful. However, I get the vibe that N doesn't quite agree with his fathers' wishes as much as Ghetsis believes he does...

**20th May, 2010**

This project is going better than I had hoped. I managed to revive the fossil, and as fossils normally are when they are revived, the new Pokemon is suspended in a tube of gloopy green life fluid. At the moment, this Pokemon is in its embryonic stages. I sit here sometimes, just watching this new life grow.

Life... astounds me.

**19th September, 2010**

I haven't written a journal in a long time. This book has been lying in a dusty old cabinet that I only just took it upon myself to clean. So, I feel as if I should update on my progress.

Genesect- that's what we decided to name the new Pokemon, after genocide and insect- has grown substantially well over the past few months. He is almost ready to come out of the tube. He is barely as tall as my shoulder, but I feel he will grow to be at least twice my size. I still marvel at how fast he has grown from a lump of... well... rock... to such a beautiful creature.

I often stay in the lab some evenings to watch Genesect floating in suspended animation. This has, of course, made my family life suffer... which I quickly resolved by allowing my wife into the lab with me. That was, until Ghetsis put a stop to it.

I don't know why he wishes to keep this project a secret so much. It's not illegal to revive a fossil. In fact, the technology involved is rather old news. I am beginning to suspect that he intends to use Genesect for purposes more daunting that I was initially led to believe...

If Ghetsis is planning to do this, then I WILL put a stop to it. Genesect has... become... the child I could never have.


End file.
